Amargura
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: AU! / Quisiera, quisiera... Quisiera una última charla contigo, así fuera únicamente para aclarar, que diablos paso entre nosotros. O si alguna vez paso.


Quisiera, quisiera… quisiera una última charla contigo, aunque fuera solo para aclarar, que diablos paso entre nosotros o si alguna vez paso.

.

.

.

No quería pensar en ello, no realmente, Damián sabía, mientras se movía a paso lento por Wayne Enterprises, que las cosas se habían roto entre Jasón Todd y él para siempre.

Para siempre.

La idea se le encajo en el alma como la afilada hoja de un cuchillo envenenado y no supo que hacer, deteniendo sus pasos y mirando en derredor como quien se pregunta a donde ir, el amargo sabor de la hiel haciéndose lugar en su boca hizo juego otra vez y el recuerdo de Richard dejo de ser dulce… había una amargura muda en su recuerdo, en el fantasma de sus besos y la caricia silenciosa en su cuello… incluso en el recuerdo de la mirada devota y amante que le había dado aquella misma mañana… estaba la sensación de haberle traicionado aun sin haber hecho nada.

No iba a mentirse: amaba a Richard, lo amaba y era plenamente correspondido, de ahí que la decisión fuese clara como la superficie inmaculada de un manantial.

Tendría que estar loco, ser un hombre más cruel de lo que ya era, ser también un idiota y amar muy poco para elegir a Todd por encima de su encantador y adorable amante.

Por no decir que entre Jasón y él no había existido nada realmente.

Nada.

Estaba la atracción, ese anhelo instintivo de posesión, de desgarrarse la piel bajo los trajes elegantes y marcar a fuego vivo en la piel las huellas de una pasión y un deseo que les devoraban.

Pero ambos estaban en relaciones estables, donde sus sentimientos habían sabido hablar en voz mucho más alta que el deseo de su carne y habían sabido controlarse.

Pero la superficie de sus mutuas decisiones se había roto en la amargura y la vanidad herida de saber que se deseaban pero que no pensaban dar un paso más lejos de aquello.

Eran jóvenes.

Damián se había enamorado y había sido correspondido, protegido y honrado de tal modo que había tenido que hacer todo un escándalo para que Richard entendiera que era lo suficientemente humano como para desear ceder a la tentación de los placeres carnales, Richard había sido el primero, Dioses, había sido el único.

Pero también había estado Jasón al otro lado, Damián sabía que el chico era para mirar y nunca tocar, todos en Ciudad Gótica sabían eso.

El amante oficial de Bruce Wayne era para mirar, desear de lejos pero nunca tocar, nunca atreverse a ponerle las manos encima, la ira de Bruce Wayne era de temer y la del mismo Todd, si alguno sobrevivía a la del joven no sobreviviría a la de su multimillonario amante.

Damián sabía que su padre amaba a Jasón, lo amaba de aquella forma que aman algunos hombres: en silencio, sin decirlo más que cuando era estrictamente necesario, dejándolo ser pero interviniendo en su vida cuando menos lo esperaba.

No era extraño que a pesar de los años Todd no hubiera podido dejar del todo a su amante, tampoco era raro que estuviera loco por él… aunque Damián había dudado de su amor bastantes veces.

Se habían conocido en esa guisa, siendo Todd el amante y Damián el hijo. Seria negar lo evidente decir que no lo había detestado primero… lo había hecho, porque lo veía como otro arribista que se colgaba de la billetera de su progenitor, pero eso no había impedido que con sus brillantes quince años comenzara a sentir atracción, el tipo era una tentación andante, con aquellas piernas largas, esbeltas y bien formadas, sus caderas y aquel…

Todd tampoco había sido ignorante, Damián lo sabía, en algún momento las miradas se habían apartado y se habían visto a los ojos… en algún momento el tiempo en la biblioteca se había hecho más largo y los juegos de ajedrez una excusa para unas conversaciones que tenían tanto de ironía como de doble sentido, ambos sabían que comenzaba a existir algo entre ambos.

Con diecisiete años había sido la primera vez que Todd había desaparecido rompiendo relaciones con su padre.

Damián lo había encontrado un mes después en un bar y Jasón le había dicho que los niños no debían ir a esos lugares.

Por alguna extraña razón habían terminado en una esquina del bar tomando licor sin demorarse en preguntar qué diablos hacían, si ambos insistían para sí que la única razón por la que trataban era Bruce, y Bruce ya nada tenía que ver.

Si Richard no hubiera estado… ellos dos habrían terminado juntos y desatado algún desastre.

Pero Richard había estado desde antes que Jasón apareciera en la vida de los Wayne y todas las aspiraciones del último de los Wayne se habían volcado en el hijo adoptivo de su padre, era tan atractivo que dolía, lo suficientemente deseable para mantener sus anhelos en él y… claro… adoraba a Damián, había ocupado el lugar de hermano, amigo, mentor y amante en cada paso de su vida y se había entregado a él con una devoción que habría asustado de haber sido mayor y más experimentado.

No habían llegado lejos, por respeto mutuo y también a Bruce y a Richard. No tenían el valor de hundirse en el lodo y no saber después como salir, cometer el error habría roto el delicado espejo de sus buenas intenciones y la incipiente amistad que desarrollaban, se llevaban bien porque entre ambos existían demonios parecidos, algún pasado común tenían, semejante entre si aún sin reconocerlo en voz alta, Damián sabía del abandono y el rechazo de sus propios padres y Jasón también, ambos conocían de sobrevivir aunque no lo dijeran y ese común había creado el vínculo que de un modo u otro desearon mantener sin importar que.

Pero no había modo.

No lo había habido.

En algún momento el simple hecho de verse resulto amargo, el silencio volvió a ser pesado y la amargura gano lugar.

Llego a la puerta del despacho de su padre y abrió la puerta sin llamar, dándole aquello la cisión abierta de su padre y de Todd que estaba de espaldas.

Ambos le miraron y la expresión del amante de su padre fue la de siempre, casi indiferente, casi a camino en el saludo.

Escoció un poco y le entraron ganas de dar media vuelta y apartarse de la escena.

-Damián –llamo en cambio su padre y él avanzo.

-¿Me llamaste?

Preguntando en tono sereno, sin demostrar nada.

Pero mientras avanzaba…

No pudo menos que recordar los ojos de Todd, dos noches atrás, ambos a un lado del salón y él viendo a Richard bailar con una mujer mientras reía, su padre no muy lejos conversando con los Kent, y ellos dos sin decir una palabra.

La curvatura de los labios del mayor se habían torcido levemente en una mueca de apenas disimulada molestia y Damián había adivinado que estaba decidiéndose a huir, él había pensado en avanzar hasta Grayson y tomándolo del brazo guiarlo hasta sus habitaciones, los celos bulléndole en la boca del estómago al ver a la mujer aprovechar el baile para estrecharse más contra Grayson.

Pero la idea se le había apartado al ver la expresión de Todd, molesta primero y luego de dolor, la pregunta y las decisiones se habían quedado en el aire… al final le había seguido fuera del salón, su paso apurado y su expresión torturada le habían dicho que algo no iba bien.

Habían terminado en la galería, con el mayor apoyándose contra un estante, atractiva su figura a pesar del interminable peso que parecía cargar sobre los hombros, Damián había avanzado dos pasos cerrando la puerta tras suyo y se había vuelto alterado hasta que sus miradas, al cruzarse habían hablado lo suficiente para entender que las cosas se habían puesto negras.

¿Qué había sido? ¿La noche pesándoles a ambos? ¿Saber que Bruce estaba al lado de un hombre que en el pasado había amado antes de que Jasón apareciera en su vida? ¿Los celos que Damián había sentido por Richard? ¿O saber que al lado el uno del otro tenía las mentes presas de las personas que eran sus parejas y aun así no podían olvidar que al lado tenían la piel que deseaban tocar desde hace años?

El deseo pesa cuando sabes que lo que quieres te está prohibido. Porque por el simple hecho de estar prohibido el anhelo te gana y habla más alto que la cordura.

Quizá saber que por cinco años entre las peleas de Bruce y Jasón quedaba la duda de lo que no existía y se volvía cada vez más un veneno amargo en la boca de cada uno, que cuando regresaba los celos les ganaban y olvidarse significaba demasiado poco para ambos.

Estaba el querer tener pero no pagar por ello y que en algún momento los sentimientos les hubieran traicionado cuando sus vanidades olvidaron que el deseo puede tornarse en algo más fuerte si lo ignoras pero no lo matas.

Habían cruzado miradas y lo había sabido, bastaría extender la mano para tomar aquello, el ofrecimiento era callado y el veneno de la traición hizo lo suyo cuando entendió que deseaba hacerlo.

Estaban frente a frente y sus manos se habían colocado sobre los hombros del mayor, viendo aquellos endiablados ojos azules, la mirada anhelante y en expectativa, bastaba inclinarse para tomar aquellos labios rojos y…

Pero entonces el rostro de Richard se le había aparecido en la mente, tan vivaz y hermoso como cuando habían bajado del auto para ingresar en el hogar de su padre, había recordado su tacto de seda y… el amor que poco a poco amenazaba con morir había retornado cuan fuerte era y había sido.

Había entendido que si traicionaba a su amante se traicionaría a sí mismo y que eso no se lo perdonaría nunca.

El beso en la frente de Jasón le había ardido en los labios y la mueca de dolor que le había cruzado el rostro había sido más de lo que él esperaba.

-Te odio –murmuro, amargamente el otro.

Había curvado los labios en una sonrisa amarga, echando la cabeza hacía atrás y mostrando al final una mueca de desprecio que Damián había comprendido era lo único que podían darse.

Había entendido que todo entre ambos se había destrozado, si alguna vez había existido o no, no importaba, Todd no le daría nunca otra oportunidad, le sobraba orgullo para rebajarse una segunda vez y él no se atrevería a buscarlo, porque, aunque le deseaba y le quería, no le amaba y sabía que alguien como Jasón merecía más que simplemente migajas.

Pero le quedaba aquella sensación.

Y no sabía cómo librarse de ella.

FIN


End file.
